Cataloniaball (Spain)
Republic (or, at least, trying to be... work in progress)|hates = Spanish trains, bullfighting, monarchies, tourists that ignore my existence when they visit me|food = Pa amb tomàquet (Bread with tomato)|gender = Male and female, both|founded = 988|bork = Bullanga bullanga!|predecessor = County of Barcelonaball, Principality of Cataloniaball|notes = He can into mountain and sea in one day}} Cataloniaball is an autonomous community and historical nation of Spainball. Cataloniaball is of wanting independence, but really wanting much! Catalonia is home to Barcelonaball, famous for its excellent soccer team. Catalonia cannot maybe into independence because he wants to revenge 11/9/1714. He is attempting to make a independence declaration in 2017. History Origins (600 B.C.-711 A.D.) Started as happy 2ball was raped by SPQRball during its fight against Carthageball, but they buid Tarracoball, Barcinoball and many roads. When SPQR died, it was raped by the Visigothball, which created a strange mixed german-roman kingdom, but because its capital was Toledoball, began into rebellion sometimes, a tradition that never losed. = Principality of Cataloniaball and Mediterranean expansion (1137-1479 A.D.) Umayyadball invaded the Iberian Peninsula in 711, and many christianballs take refugee in the Pyrenees, expecting better times. So, Franksball, which it was stronk, conquered territory until the Llobregat river, included Barcelonaball, and created many counties, the most powerful of them was the County of Barcelonaball. In 988, this Countyball and the others, angry because West Franciaball ignored him when the Caliphate of Córdobaball attacked its cities, decided to make a divorce, despite this, Franceball never knowed this until 1258. So, Cataloniaball was born (more or less) and was married few years later with its neighbourg, the Kingdom of Aragonball, creating toghether the Crown of Aragonball. Under the terms of the marriage, every kingdom of the crown remained independent from the other, and Cataloniaball, now the Principality of Cataloniaball, discovered that feudalism and mediterranean trade were awesome things, and at the same time, created a parliament before it was cool and mainstream. Feeling stronk, the Principality of Cataloniaball, launched its navy to the conquest of most the Mediterranean in the name of the aragonesse king, conquering Valenciaball, Majorcaball, Sardiniaball and Sicilyball, and sending a group of terrible mercenaries tourists to Greece which occupied visited Athensball. Meanwhile, thanks to this parliment, it developed a strange obsession for constitutions and for the ban to the king power, because he can. Barcelonaball was turn very rich. But the splendor finished when the Mongol Empireball, during one of this friendly travels across the stephes, made a present to Europe, the Black Death. Also, plages and earthquakakes made Cataloniaball less rich and, finally, the last king of its native dinasty died. Maybe adding a shitter man figure into the Nativity scene wasn't seems a good idea for God. Union with Castile and the Spanish Empire (1479-1714) In 1479, the Crown of Aragonball and the Crown of Castileball married and create the Spanish Empireball. The new agree was very similar of the Catalan-Aragonse agree, every state remains politically independent with the same king, Cataloniaball was very happy. He wasn't very interested when its cousin Castileball discovered America, because it had its Mediterranean trade, but the Ottoman Empireball attacked the coast, and Cataloniaball cannot into trade. Also cannot into America, and turned more poor and angry, so it started to make many rebellions when discovered the trap: Castileball wanted to centralize the kingdoms of the Empire. This was the worst thing for this little ball. Relations * Spainball - I WANT TO BE AN INDEPENDENT REPUBLIC !!! EH, GRAND-SON!! * Franceball - I WANT MY ROUSILLION BACK !!!! AND RELEASE MY BROTHER!!!! But I secretly love you because you are my mother. * Andorraball - My beautifull son. * Andorra la Vellaball - A beatifull grand-son. * UKball - I really, really love your British humor, but... I ALSO REMEMBER 11/9/1714! WE HAD A PACT, UKBALL, I WAS UNDER YOUR PROTECTION AND YOU IGNORE ME DURING THE FALL OF BARCELONA!!! But... well, Monty Python are molt funny! * Scotlandball - Why can you into referendum and not me? Teach me master! * Basqueball - OMG!! Allies!! Allies!! Bros which also wants to leave Spainball. He likes fueros very much. * Latviaball, Lithuaniaball and Estoniaball -Supporters. Similar things happened to them in 80's and 90's when they were in USSR. Gallery Catalonia new.png Katalonia wolna.png Dun worry be happy.jpg 1310148370001.png Independence.png IMaV1pv.png 7PFEp9E.png Sol8sKW.png wtB1Rxj.png Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Wanted Independence Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Spain Category:Regionballs Category:Former kebab removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Spainball Category:Red Yellow Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:ISISball Haters Category:Future Countryballs Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Spaking countryball Category:Iberia Category:Europeanball Category:Wine Category:Paella remover